creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stay Puft
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Stay Puft page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 22:50, May 6, 2011 AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 17:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) thank you for your liking of the candle cove pasta i wrote yeah speaking of that pasta... That was a joke. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I've been trolled so much lately, I overeact to everything. Stay Puft 17:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Stay Puft This Wikia I no longer want to be a user on this wikia. Ever since we added achievements and ranking, everyone's being judged on how much work they do, regardless of whether it's good or bad. Good pastas have been ruined in an attempt by many to get a higher ranking, so as to find acceptance. Those who succeed and obtain a high status known as administrator aren't easy on those who attempt to emulate. They take advantage of those who try and troll them hard before banning them for an indefinite amount of time. In a way, it's capitalism, because we obtain different statuses based on the amount of work. But on the other hand, it's the bad part of communism, where, if we speak our minds, we get punished. We get banned for a week, meaning we can't come back and attempt to reconcile. We can't apologize for our unjust actions. When people won't even let you apologize, we're living in dark times. I thought this place was great at one point. People coming up with scary stories (which had always been a passion of mine) and sharing them on the internet, stockpiling them into a vast database. But we were cursed the day we added ranking. The wiki fell to pieces: bad pastas were made in an attempt to get more points, trolling began, administrators banned innocent people for speaking their minds, and I am a victim of all of these. I reluctantly confess that I did publish a pasta that was bad and unnessecary in an attempt to improve my ranking. I made 1 edit to a page, published, went into editting mode, editted 1 thing, and repeat to count as more edits. But I confess this only so you, the reader, the wiki member who cares, will learn from my mistakes. And so I hereby renounce my usership to the Creepypasta wiki. I had made some good edits(Melvin, Nightmare Fuel, and Haloween) I made some bad edits(the Military(page deleted)) but I will really miss discussing things on talk pages with my fellow pasta readers. But if you want change, you can't count on others. You have to be the change you want to see in the world.Stay Puft 04:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Stay Puft This wiki is fine content, administrator etc. wise. I have yet to see an admin ban someone for speaking their minds. However, I indeed believe that the rankings are ridiculous. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 04:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I never thought we' agree on something. Stay Puft 20:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Stay Puft